Shattered Memories
by Mystic Serpent1
Summary: Another lost soul lived inside the Sohma complex without even a ray of hope, would Tohru be able to help her like she did with the rest of her family? Can she give Tohru the courage she needed to come true to her feelings? Y/T OC/?
1. Default Chapter

Note from the Authoress: Despite how it may seem at first, it will be a Tohru/Yuki fic in the future chapter, so there is absolutely no way it may be a Yuki/OC fic. As for whom my OC is going to be paired up with, you'll see, probably in this chapter or definitely the next. As for the way Kyo acts in this chapter…well, let's just say he dislikes her as much as he dislikes Yuki. Personally I like Kyo, so don't take this the wrong way, he's one of my favourite characters along with Haru, Hatori, Kisa, and Hiro, probably Yuki as well.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters beside my own, and the idea for this story... hope nobody has done it before. If they have, i'm sry. I dun read a lot of fruits basket fanfictions. I just started to watch the show not long ago.  
  
Summary: Another lost soul lived inside the Sohma complex without even a ray of hope, would Tohru be able to bring some into her life and help her like she did with the rest of her family? Can she give her the courage she needed to come true to her feelings and to do the right thing? Tohru/Yuki, OC/?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Winter had approached once again without any notice; it only seemed like yesterday when the snow had first melted, with the spring breeze brushing against their skin, but now the snowflakes were falling once again from the greying sky, telling us once more, winter was here. Today was another Monday, the last day of school before the Winter Vacation. Everybody in the entire school was excited. The day quickly came to an end, as the last bell rung. As usual, Yuki and Kyou waited for Tohru after school to walk home with her. After saying goodbye to her close friends, they set off.   
  
It was a cold day with snowflakes floating in the sky. It was in fact the first snow of the year. Everybody tightened their scarves and jackets as they stepped outside of the great hall.  
  
"It's beautiful," exclaimed Tohru, looking at the snow as they fell on to the ground.  
  
"It's a bit early for snow," Yuki pointed out, "must mean we are going to have a long winter."  
  
"Winter always comes before spring. The longer it is, the more welcome spring will be," she said as they've reached the school's main gate, and exited it, soon turned left on to the street that would lead them home. On their way across the bridge they saw two people that they didn't expect to see, running across.  
  
"Tohru," yelled the younger girl, running to hug her, "we thought we missed you guys."  
  
"Looks like we came just in time," said the boy with out any real interest, walking closer toward the others.  
  
"Hello, Kisa," said Tohru, letting go of her, "and you too Hiro."  
  
"What are the two of you doing here in the middle of this snowstorm," asked Yuki, popping up next to Tohru, "I'm sure you didn't come this far to just see us."  
  
"We came here to say hi to you guys, and to wait for Ame-chan," answered Kisa, looking as sweet as ever, "she told us to meet her here and to take us out for hot chocolates."  
  
"I haven't seen her in a while," Yuki stated to nobody in particular, "wonder how she's doing?"  
  
"She's… been better," responded Hiro unsurely, maybe for the first time in his life, "hasn't been in the best of moods."  
  
"Still won't talk to anybody else?" questioned Yuki, raising an eyebrow  
  
"No," answered Kisa, followed by a sigh, "we don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Not even I can cheer her up," Hiro muttered.  
  
"I guess things are just getting worse," stated Yuki, leaning against the side of the bridge as he stored his hands in his pockets, "wish I could help, but she refuses to talk to me," said those last few words in barely a whisper.   
  
Tohru shifted her head in confusion, not knowing what they were talking about as Yuki quickly explained, gaining his usual posture, "Sohma Kyami, not a member of the Jyuunishi herself, but knows the secret and a very respected member of the family. She's two years younger than we are, third year at the junior high school. Ame used to be my favourite cousin before I moved in with Shigure. She was always like a little sister to me, happy and cheerful, or at least use to be," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Huh?" asked Tohru, now more curious than confused.  
  
"She got depressed, and gloomy a couple of years back, started to refuse to talk to anybody inside the family besides for four of us," Kisa responded, her mood dropping surprisingly low.  
  
"What happened?" Tohru asked, looking at the snow piling around them, her eyes reflecting sadness.  
  
"It's not our place to tell you," Yuki responded, "maybe someday, you'll hear it from her yourself."  
  
"If she ever decides to talk that is," said Kyo angrily, not meeting any of their eyes.  
  
"You should talk," yelled Hiro angrily, "you only made things even worse than it already were."  
  
"How was I supposed to know!" Kyo yelled back, "Why should I even care about that spoiled-" Before Kyo could even finish, Yuki interrupted him by throwing a fist into his face, knocking him flat onto the floor, before anybody even knew what was happening.  
  
"I may not have seen her in a long time, but she is still my friend," said Yuki, his face turned in the opposite direction of where Kyo was lying down with his bum in the snow.  
  
"I could've done that," Hiro snorted, glaring at Kyo dangerously.   
  
Kyo huffed, and accepting the hand Tohru offered to help him up, "are you all right, Kyo-kun?" she asked him worried  
  
"I'm fine," he murmured angrily, using his right hand to brush where Yuki's punch landed.  
  
"He never liked her," said female voice, from the other side of the bridge as they heard foot steps of more than one person approaching closer, "he was always jealous of the fact that she was better at martial arts than him, not to mention embarrassing him in front of the entire family." Kyo scowled in anger.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be coming," Hiro stated, looking puzzled, "When did you get back?"  
  
"Not long ago," said the same voice, which belonged to a woman at least 8 years older than Tohru and the others, "I'm Kameko, and you must be Honda Tohru."  
  
"I am," she answered after overcoming her shock, "it's my pleasure to meet you,"  
  
She bowed to the woman, as she returned the same greeting.  
  
"No, the pleasure would be mine," she answered politely as Kisa and Hiro stared at her in confusion, "I'm sorry, my sister, Kyami's not coming today. She came down with a fever last night. Hatori is with her right now."  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Yuki, with concerned.  
  
"High fever of thirty-nine degrees, she really should've listened and taken the medicine last night. Maybe she wouldn't be in this shape now," she wondered out loud, turning her attention onto Hiro and Kisa, "I can take you out for the hot chocolate she promised you if you want?" she offered.  
  
"No, it's all right," said Kisa politely, "we'd rather visit her to see if she's ok."  
  
"Fever's dangerous," Tohru, pointed out, "maybe I should go and visit her as well. I can probably cook her something to eat like chicken noodle soup."  
  
"She would probably like that," she said as she brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes, "but are you sure you want to come to the main house? It's not exactly the homeliest of places, and Akito doesn't seem to be in the best of moods."  
  
"I'm sure," Tohru answered, clapping her hands together happily, "I would like to meet Kyami-san."  
  
"She may not be too friendly to you," she said unsurely, "I can't even promise you if she would even let you go near her let alone talk to you."  
  
"No problem," said Tohru happily still, "I will be fine."  
  
"I'll come with you then Tohru-san," Yuki stated, not wanting her to be alone without any protection at the main house, especially with Akito's rage on the line, "It's been a while since I saw Ame, it'll be a nice visit."  
  
"How can visiting a sick person be nice?" yelled Kyo, getting the cat ears, "I don't want to know what your idea of fun is, mouse."  
  
"Don't come then," Yuki stated simply, "nobody's making you,"  
  
Kyo sighed, thinking for a minute before saying, "I'm going."  
  
The trip there was cold and slippery not to mention silent. After twenty minutes of walking they've finally arrived at the complex. The heat inside the house was welcome, and a nice change away from the cold, but the place it self was not. The house gave them the feeling that its owner was dead or dying with dark drapes closed over the windows, preventing any light from entering, and the plainly decorated living room.   
  
"The place sure had changed a lot over the years," Yuki pointed out to nobody in particular, looking around the room.  
  
"It reflected her mood for the past two years," said Kameko sadly, showing them the way to the stairs, "I don't even know what to do anymore. She refuses to talk or listen to anybody besides for Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, and Akito when she is forced to, probably some of her friends outside of the family as well."  
  
"I was the same way, and look at me now," said Kisa, trying to cheer her up, "Tohru will be able to cheer her up."  
  
"I'm sure," Hiro muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you guys go up? I better go and talk to Akito, telling him I'll be going back to Boston," she gestured toward the stairs before going back to the living room, soon followed by the distant sound of the front door closing.  
  
"She was never much of a sister," said Yuki, as Hiro led them up the stairs, "After their mother's death, she left the place and went to live with their families in the US. Hatori practically raised Ame up himself. That's why she was always very fond of him; she looked up to him like a big brother. "  
  
"What happened to the father?" asked Tohru as they've reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"He was the last sheep in the family. He died in a plane crash on the same day Hiro was born," Yuki muttered, keeping his voice low so only she could hear it, "maybe that's one of the reasons why she liked him so much. "  
  
Hiro led the way as they entered the third room to the right of the stairs. When the door opened, it revealed a room painted light blue with oak coloured furniture. A young girl with pale face lied on the bed that was by the window, staring at the falling snow. Hatori sat on the chair close by taking her temperature and talking to her quietly, but stopped as he heard them enter.   
  
"I've been expecting to see the two of you," he said to Hiro and Kisa as they came closer, "didn't expect to see the three of you here though," he added as he saw Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.  
  
"Tohru wanted to visit," said Kyo before anybody even suspected it was his idea, which nobody in his or her right mind would ever.  
  
"That's pretty much what I've figured," said Hatori, taking the thermometer out of her mouth, and looked at it before putting it on the bedside table, "it's not getting any lower," he sighed in frustration, "I've tried everything."  
  
"Let me go outside, please," she begged, staring out the window.   
  
"There's no chance I'm going to let you out there," he said firmly, "at least not until your fever's gone, and you've gotten some food, probably some rest too."   
  
"By the time that's done, the snow would've stopped and melted by then," she looked out the window with dread. He had no idea how much she wanted to be outside in that snow. Winter was always her favourite season.  
  
"Get some rest later," said Hatori, pulling her blanket up to her neck with one hand as he closed the drapes with another, "I'll give you twenty minutes before I'm kicking the 5 of you out."  
  
"Thanks," said the grateful Kisa, before he left the room, "how are you feeling Ame-chan?"  
  
"I've been better," she answered, looking at Kisa fondly, "I'll be fine. Sorry I couldn't take the two of you out today."  
  
"It's all right, we can always do it some other time," Hiro reassured. To Tohru's surprise, he seemed to be quite fond of the older girl, "when you get better."  
  
"Yeah," she forced a small smiled as she pet him on the head, "I wish I could go outside. I always loved snow."  
  
"We all know that," said Yuki for the first time since he entered the room, "It's been a while hasn't it."  
  
She nodded in agreement; giving him the same smile she gave Hiro earlier. "This is Tohru-san," he gestured toward Tohru, as she waved a small hi, and smiled at the younger girl.   
  
"I'm Honda Tohru, It's nice to meet you," she said politely, walking toward the bed, "I hope you get better soon."  
  
"Can I talk to you in private please?" she asked Tohru to everybody's surprise. Yuki and Kyo looked at her unsurely until she nodded, saying silently that she will be all right. After everybody else left the room. Ame struggled to sit up from her bed as Tohru helped her.  
  
"Thank you for making them happy," she looked at Tohru in the eyes, "you don't know how relieved I am."  
  
She caught Tohru off guard, all she could manage was an, "ah… Um…"   
  
"I've known them my entire life, yet I've never seem any of them this happy before, until you came into their life. I had never got the chance to thank you for your great deed," her voice reflecting sincerity.  
  
"It's nothing…" Tohru blushed.  
  
"No it's not," she answered, "they are my life. It's my duty to look out for them. All of them… the entire Jyuunishi family."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's my curse," she whispered, pulling the drapes open, gazing outside at the falling snow, "I was born with the duty to protect the Sohma family, especially Akito, who is the centre of the curse. I'm the mistress of the Sohma clan, with the burden to take care of and to marry the head of the family. Don't take me wrong, I love them, all of them, but it's just that… sometimes I just wish I was a normal person with nothing to worry about, nothing at all, like kids were meant to be, but… I can't because I'm not. "  
  
"You wanted to be normal, like so many others," said Tohru looking at her with curiosity.  
  
"Not necessarily normal, just somebody that's not Akito's possession," she answered, "I don't dislike him or hate him, I just want to be away from him, and live a free life, maybe with the person that I love."  
  
"But that was just who I am. I belong to Akito. Our curses were bonded together, I knew it from the 1st moment I met him. I could feel it, and there was nothing I could do about it," she continued to gaze at the calling snow as she continued talking, "I knew that, but I went and fell in love with somebody else anyways. I broke the forbidden law of our family." 


	2. Explaining and Understanding

Chapter 2  
  
"I loved him and he loved me back, those few years of us being together were the happiest times of my life, it was like a dream, but Akito woke me up on the day he confronted me," her voice can only be made barely louder than a whisper, "He asked me to go to his room that day. He didn't hit me, but his words hurt me more than imaginable. He told me I was going to break the heart of the person I loved, even if I knew it or not. Of course I didn't know what he was talking about, but he explained-"  
  
~~~~~Flash back~~~~~ (or more like reliving it, adding her opinion while explaining to Tohru.)  
  
"You can't be with him Ame," Akito whispered in to my ear with his face next to mine, "You belong to me and you know it. Not matter how much time you spend with him or telling him much you love him, you can never be with him, because you would have to marry me. It's your life being the mistress of the family, despite you liking it or not."  
  
He pulled me closer, I could feel his hair brushing against my cheek, and hear as well as feel every breath he took, "this is just a warning for your own good. I wouldn't lead him too far if I were you, you might break his heart even more. If you really love him, you'd let him down easy, and give him the time to recover, so when it comes to our wedding day, he wouldn't hit rock bottom or try to stop the wedding. If he even try to do so, I will make sure to wipe his existence off of the face of this planet."  
  
I knew he was right like always. How could I have been so stupid? How could I allow myself to fall in love with him, even when I knew I couldn't be with him? I guess I just got carried too far away. I knew I had to do the right thing. So later that day when I finally gathered up enough courage, I went to the place I knew I would find him, the Martial Arts Dojo. Even so, it took me all of my strength to break up with him.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry," I whispered, not daring to look at him, for I knew I would shatter my heart into more pieces than it already was. "Why…?" I could hear him ask. I didn't know what to say, all I managed to do was to shake my head. I stared hard at the ground; I knew if I looked up, he would see the tears in my eyes that's about to fall. I could feel him; I knew I broke his heart, for I broke mine as well. I used all of my self-control to stop my self from hugging him and tell him that everything will be all right, and that I will always love him. But I knew I couldn't. So I gathered up all of my strength to keep a stern tone despite what I was feeling on the inside, "I just don't love you anymore. It's over," I could hear myself talk, but it seemed to be somebody else saying it, not me. When he left the room, he took a part of me with him. The part of me that everybody adored, the part that always loved life, and full of happiness. I felt as if I would never be happy again, and I still feel that way.   
  
They were there when that happened. Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura. They were all there, watching me. I knew they hated me for breaking Haru's heart. (Yes it's Haru.) But Kyo was the only one who said anything about it. "You're heartless!" he yelled at me before running after Haru, while Kagura and Yuki looked at me reproachfully. I didn't know what to do. Wither to break down and cry or try to explain it to them. I ran out of the room, outside, to the cold December evening. I didn't know where I was going nor did I care. All I wanted to do was to get away from them, maybe just a little while, so I could think this over.  
  
What was I going to do? How was I going to live my life without him? I didn't know, and I still don't. On that day, I lost all that was precious to me. I no longer cared about school nor my life; all I wanted was for him to be happy, and me as well. I couldn't help but wonder if Kyo was right, was I heartless as he called me? Maybe I am, maybe that's how I managed to break up with him. I just don't care anymore, about anything. And this is how I managed to become the person today. I never blamed anybody for this beside for my self. I knew the Forbidden Law, but I broke it anyways. It was my fault for breaking his heart, not anybody else's. Akito never did anything. He was right, it was my fault for starting it in the first place, and maybe I have done the right thing for breaking up with him. At least his wound healed with Rin's help, but it has been broken once again, by another girl he loved.  
  
~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore, Tohru," she finished, with tears running down her grey eyes, "I don't want to be sad anymore. It has been so long since I felt anything beside for grief, I forgot what happiness, anger, annoyance, or disappointment felt like."  
  
"Shhh…" she held the younger girl close, letting her sob on her shoulder, "it's all right, everything will be fine. It already happened, there's nothing you can do about it, you can't go back it time and change it, so let it be. If you could, would you do it?"  
  
"No…" was the soft reply coming from the sobbing girl, "I wouldn't have changed anything, this was the best…for Haru. At least he's happy now."  
  
"Then why are you so sad?" she asked, looking at Kyami truthfully, "you wanted him to be happy and he is. Don't you think he would've want you to be happy as well, if he really loved you then he would feel the same way? It's probably hurting him more to see you suffering like this."  
  
"You are right," said Kyami finally, wiping her tears away, giving her a soft smile, "there's nothing I can do anymore, I've done all I can. Things turned out for the best anyway…" she added as an after thought, " it may still hurts me, but I've done the right thing by breaking up with him. It was better sooner than later. It would've hurt him more if I did it now. I'm not going to make him worry about me anymore. I'll go on with my life, hiding the scar on the inside, so it would never affect anybody else, making him or her miserable because of me. Now I under stand… I can be myself again."  
  
"All of your friends and families were worried about you," said Tohru, letting go of her, "they'll be glad to know you've finally figured things out. And I know for a fact that a lot of people missed you."  
  
They heard a soft knock coming from the other side of the door, soon followed by the soft voice of Hatori, coming to tell them that it was time for her to get back to bed. Tohru quickly got up and Hatori entered. "Ha-chan? Can I restart my martial arts lessons again? I have to get back into shape. I'm growing weak and lazy," she smiled teasingly at him, as he stared at her in shock, not having seen a true smile from her in nearly 2 years.   
  
"Of course," he replied, getting in to her bed again, "I'll call Kasuma, and you can start as soon as you loose that fever of your. "  
  
"Well… good night, Ha-chan, and you too Tohru-san," she turned her back toward them as she closed her eyes, "thanks."  
  
They left the room quickly, and closed the door behind before they went down the stairs into the living room. Hatori looked at Tohru in pure gratitude. "Whatever you did, thank you," he said to her sincerely, "I haven't seen her like this in years. It made me happy just to see her back to her old self." 


	3. The Obvious

Chapter 3  
  
By the time they reached home, it was already past 6:00, of course Shigure was complaining about them being late and have been worried about them, but everybody knew that he was just hungry. After their home cooked meal from Tohru, they sat around the table drinking tea, and discussing what had happened today.  
  
"You actually got her to talk to you?" asked Shigure shocked, with his jaw hanging open. "I've been trying to do that for the past two years, and you only did it in less than thirty minutes?"  
  
Tohru nodded, "she's a sweet girl. I think she'll be all right from now on."  
  
"She told you the whole story, didn't she?" asked Yuki simply, taking a sip of this tea.  
  
"Yes," answered Tohru sadly, "I wish things could've turned out different for her."  
  
"Don't we all," responding Shigure, followed by a sigh, "what is the whole story?"  
  
Tohru sweat dropped, "you don't know?" she asked shocked.  
  
"That's why we couldn't tell you earlier, because we never knew what happened," answered Yuki, putting his cup down, "we could only guess."  
  
"How do you expect us to know, if she won't even talk to us?" questioned Kyo a matter-of-factly, lying on the floor.  
  
"Ha-san wouldn't say anything either," sighed Shigure, disappointingly, "and it's worse trying to get something out of Hiro."  
  
"We can only guess it had something to do with Haru," stated Yuki, putting his arms on the table, "and that lousy comment Kyo made at a horrible timing," Kyo glared at him with cat ears, but kept quite.  
  
"Yuki-kun guessed right," answered Tohru, smiling happily, "now I know why she was one of the most respectable Sohma in the family."  
  
"She told you?" Shigure asked, a bit surprised, "she doesn't like telling people about her curse."  
  
"I needed to know that in order to understand her," explained Tohru, smiling, "I have the feeling that she and I could become great friends."  
  
They answered her by giving her an encouraging smile, the same one she would always give them. By then they already guessed what Akito talked to Kyami about on that very same day she confronted Haru, and knew Akito had something to do with it.  
  
Another week passed, as the weather grew colder, and the New Years drew closer. It was another Saturday when some company came to visit.   
  
"Tohru!" yelled the happy Momiji, hugging Tohru tightly before turning into a rabbit.  
  
"There goes the happy bunny," muttered Kyami, following Momiji into the house, "and supposedly I was suppose to keep an eye on him…" she sighed, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"And you're suppose to be a year younger than him…" added Yuki, with a sweat drop.  
  
"What is that brat doing here!" yelled Kyo, looking into the hallway from the living room.  
  
"Do you mean me or Momiji?" asked Kyami, walking closer to Kyo, as he backed away, looking a bit traumatized.  
  
"Both of you!" yelled Kyo, regaining his usual attitude, "don't you have your own home to go to!"  
  
"Technically, this is my house," Shigure pointed out, grinning, "You're all just guests. And it's actually BRATS not BRAT if you're talking about two people."  
  
"Well…" Kyo paused, "WHATEVER!" he stomped out of the room with steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"What are we talking about?" asked Shigure, looking at them from one to one.  
  
"What are the two of you doing here?" asked Yuki, looking at the bunny in Tohru's arms and at Kyami standing by Shigure in the doorway.  
  
"I wanted to visit Tohru," said Momiji happily, "Ame-chan wanted to tell Tohru some good news!"  
  
They all turned their attention onto Kyami, while she just smiled happily, gloating about something. "You are coming to the New Year's Party with the rest of us."  
  
All of them besides for Momiji gasped in shock, as Tohru asked, "really, but I'm not-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm inviting you," she answered happily, "you're spending the New Years with our entire family."  
  
"Really?" she asked shocked, not believing what she just heard, but Kyami just smiled reassuringly in return, as what she said finally got into her head. "I'm spending the New Years with all of my friend!" she smiled happily as she started to dance in the hallway with Momiji/bunny's paws in her hands.  
  
"What about Akito?" asked Yuki quietly, so Tohru wouldn't hear him?  
  
"I got his permission," she answered, and then added as she saw the worried look on Yuki and Shigure's face, "he promised he wouldn't try to hurt her or to do anything funny."  
  
"But what did you or do you have to do in return?" asked Shigure, knowing Akito would never agree to anything like this without getting anything back.  
  
"That's my secret," she smiled, but Shigure and Yuki stared at her unconvinced, "don't worry, I'll be fine," she reassured one last time, before joining the celebration.  
  
After Momiji transformed back into himself, they sat around the table for tea. "So, Ame-chan, what have you been up to lately?" asked Shigure, smirking at her, "don't tell me you've been checking out cute guys in the mall."  
  
Everybody sweat dropped, as Yuki commented, "that's your job."   
  
"That's not true Yuki-kun," said Shigure, shaking a finger in front of his face, "it's my job to check girls out at the mall, not guys. Cute high school girls!"  
  
"Pervert…" Yuki and Kyami muttered in unison under their breaths.  
  
"So have you decided which high school you are going next year?" asked Yuki, looking at her seriously.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," she answered, "but I was thinking about the one you're currently attending or maybe the one Rin-chan goes to."  
  
"Come to our school! It'll be fun!" ensured Momiji beaming at her, "we can all have lunch together!"  
  
"It'll be great!" Tohru smiled at her, and Yuki nodded in agreement, as Kyami looked shocked for a second by their entire welcoming household.  
  
"Yeah, it will be," she responded, taking a cooking from the jar on the table, "we'll have fun together."  
  
"Then there will be five Sohma's in the school," Shigure pointed out, "that's a large amount of number."  
  
"Let's go and play outside in the snow!" said Momiji, jumping up from where he was sitting, and ran out on to the porch, pulling Tohru with him.  
  
"He's way too happy sometimes," said Kyami, standing up, "how could anybody ever look after him, and keep him out of trouble?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Shigure unsurely, with an uneasy expression watching Momiji jump around in the snow as they stood outside on the porch.  
  
"Yuki likes her, does he?" she asked, looking at Yuki as he ran there to help Tohru up from the snow after slipping.   
  
"It's pretty obvious," Shigure responded, soon followed by a soft sigh, "I just hope he doesn't lose her before he's ready to face his feelings."  
  
"I just hope Tohru feels the same way about him," she muttered looking at the happy trio in the snow.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not quite sure," said Shigure observing them, "she treats everybody this nice."  
  
"I know," she responded, sitting down on the porch, "maybe that's her charm, and why Yuki fell for her."  
  
"I want Yuki to make the first move so they can be together," sighed Shigure, "but I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"I'll find out how she feels, and try to make her to make the first move to ensure nobody gets hurt," said Kyami, but then added, "if she feels the same way that is."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" he questioned unsurely  
  
"I have my ways," she answered, smiling softly at him, "I have loads of experience I can share with her. Maybe then she'd realize to take the chance she has and to follow her heart."  
  
"Care to remind me which one you're talking about?" Shigure asked.  
  
"No," she answered quietly yet firmly, "it's personal." 


	4. The Boring New Beginning

Chapter 4: Nothing New  
  
After much anticipation, New Years had finally arrived. This would be the day Tohru can spend with all of her Sohma friends without anybody getting hurt. Of course she was pretty nervous about going to the Zodiac Banquet with Akito there and all, but the idea of having Yuki and Kyo there with her was definitely comforting, because she knew for a fact that they'd never let anything happen to her, but that didn't stop her from being on the edge today.   
  
"Stop being so nervous!" Kyo scowled, standing up from where he was sitting down, "it's just a party, nothing important."  
  
"Yes…" she answered unsurely, "but… I've never been to one before, and… it's a family party, but I'm… actually invited."  
  
"You have to thank Ame-chan for that," answered Shigure, from behind his paper, "I'd like to know what she had to do to convince Akito-sama."  
  
"Don't we all," said Kyo sarcastically, walking out of the room.  
  
"We can go early and visit Ha-san if you want?" asked Shigure, lowering his paper, "maybe you'd like to cook something for the Banquet or you can simply hang out with one of my dear cousins."  
  
"Really?" questioned Tohru; happily, "it would be my pleasure to be able to do something for the Banquet!"  
  
"If you're going to cook, then we better hurry up and get there right now," said Shigure, standing up, "lets get Kyo and Yuki."  
  
Few minutes later, after they've gathered Yuki and Kyo, they set off for the Main house. Of course the two of them were dreading about being back there and seeing Akito again, then again, who wouldn't be? After a couple of minutes of walking, they've finally arrived. Being very early for the Banquet, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki decided to visit Hatori's house and to stay there until nighttime, but Kyo was a bit preoccupied in keeping Black-Haru Company. When the three of them arrived, they saw Hatori, Kyami and Ayame there, to Yuki disgust.   
  
"I wanted that cookie!" whined Ayame to Kyami as she took a bite out a cookie.  
  
"Too bad," she answered, taking another bite out of it, "I got it first. There's more in front of you."  
  
"But I wanted that one…" whined Ayame, looking slightly down  
  
"Will you two stop arguing already? You're giving me a headache," scolded Hatori, more than slightly annoyed.  
  
"You know you're not suppose to be yelling at your friend who came here early to help you with the spring cleaning?" complained the white blonde  
  
"You aren't exactly cleaning are you," argued Kyami, looking slightly annoyed by Ayame.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean I won't be," he complained, taking a plain cookie from the dish.  
  
"I prefer if you don't…" muttered Kyami, "you'll just make a mess of things…"  
  
"I'm hurt!" said Ayame clutching his heart as if he was stabbed there.  
  
"Remember last year?" she asked, looking at him dangerously, "you almost caught the whole house on fire."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking," said Hatori sternly without opening his eyes while sipping his tea, "you did catch the house on fire once."  
  
Everybody sweat dropped. "I was nine then, what did you expect from me?" questioned Kyami looking slightly uncomfortable and guilty.  
  
"All I asked you to do was to boil water," said Hatori, looking at her.  
  
"You know you weren't suppose to put me with fire…" the young girl complained, "and I told you I can't cook."  
  
Shigure decided it would be a good time to announce their presence. He cleared his throat as all the attentions turned on to him.  
  
"Hello Gure-san," Ayame called out happily, "and you too, my dear-sweet-little brother!" he jumped up, as if to try to pull Yuki into a hug, but Hatori grabbed his shirt sleeve to stop him from hurting himself.   
  
"Ha-san, Aya," greeted Shigure, taking off of his shoes and entering the house through the porch as the others followed behind, "Ame-chan."  
  
"Good afternoon Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Tohru-san," said the younger girl politely.  
  
"Ame," Yuki nodded his head politely, as Tohru waved hi to her. Hatori, Ayami, and Shigure quickly engaged into a conversation about something none of the younger kids understood, while Hatori kept a firm grip on Ayame so he wouldn't go near Yuki.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" asked Kyami looking at her cousin, "how long are you going to give Kyo and Haru before we stop their fight?"  
  
"Give them another 10 minutes before we ruin their fun," he answered, smiling  
  
"You sure it's safe for you go get between Kyo-kun and Haru-san, Ame-chan?" asked Tohru, worried about the younger girl's safety  
  
"She'll be fine," snorted Ayami lightly, looking up from their conversation, "she's been learning martial arts since she was four. She can take care of herself."  
  
"Really?" asked Tohru surprised, always thought Kyami as being a rather gentle girl, "I never knew."  
  
"She doesn't look like it does she?" asked Shigure, smiling at her, as Tohru nodded, "Ame's just like Yuki-kun. She looks sweet and quiet, but has the power to beat up any guy who ever challenges her. So it would be smart not to get on her nerves."  
  
"I just wish she had as much of a gift in the kitchen as she does in the dojo," muttered Hatori, as Kyami shot him a glare, while everybody there sweat dropped once more, knowing how terrible she was when it comes to house work.  
  
"I can teach Ame-chan how to cook in the kitchen if you want?" offered Tohru, as everybody there shook their hands in front of their faces in protest  
  
"Please don't…" begged Yuki, "just keep her away from the kitchen…I don't think Hatori would like his house to be burned down twice."  
  
"I was NINE then!" complained Kyami, "how did you expect me to cook?"  
  
"I knew how to boil water WITHOUT burning the house down when I was seven," replied Hatori looking at her.  
  
"They haven't let me into the kitchen since," Kyami explained to Tohru, looking away, "not that I like cooking or anything."  
  
"How are you going to take care of your family after you get married then?" asked Tohru curiously, "women are suppose to know how to cook and to take care of their families."  
  
Kyami looked surprised at that remark, but answered, "it'll be cheaper if I just hire a maid for the rest of my life than to repair the house every single day."  
  
"Point taken," answered Yuki, getting up, "I think I should go and stop them now, before Haru ends up with a black-eye for the New Year's Banquet."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Kyami, getting up as well.  
  
"Be careful you too," said Shigure in a goofy tone, "and have fun!"  
  
"I can find twenty things wrong with that last comment," muttered Kyami as she and Yuki left the house, and he nodded in agreement.  
  
When they reached the yard of Hatori's house, they found Haru and Kyo there fighting. As they've expected, Kyo was getting the upper hand. "Which one do you want to take?" asked Yuki, looking at the two brawling idiots.   
  
"I'll take Kyo… it'll be safer that way," she answered, "Haru wouldn't hurt you that I know, and you won't hurt him, but if I put you with Kyo. Then he'd end up getting hurt."  
  
"Good point," Yuki smiled, walking up to them as Kyami followed.  
  
Kyami grabbed Kyo's wrist to prevent him from punching Haru, as Yuki grabbed both of Haru's arms from the back. "What are the two of you doing!" yelled Kyo angrily, "interrupt somebody else's fight!"  
  
"Sorry…I wouldn't stop your fight, but I don't think Akito-sama would be happy with a broken front gate and you two to come to the party with black eyes," she smiled innocently at Kyo, as he gazed at her surprised. In the mean while, Yuki pulled Haru far away from Kyo, to the opposite side of the yard. Yuki kept a firm grip on Haru's arms to prevent him from escaping, while he just smirked. Black Haru cast his sight on Yuki, who was gazing at Kyo and Kyami on the opposite side of the yard.  
  
Kyami was smiling sweetly at Kyo, who looked extremely uncomfortable with a huge blush on his face, "stop looking at me like that! It's scaring me!"  
  
"How can a smile scare anybody?" she asked sweetly, trying to keep his attention away from Haru, and it seemed to be working. "I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
"Nice doesn't involve looking at me with puppy-dog eyes!" yelled Kyo, still with a small blush on his face. "Now stop that!"  
  
"If you really want?" she questioned, looking hurt, as she loosened the grip she had on his wrist.   
  
"Um… I ah… " Kyo looked more uncomfortable than he was before, "just forget what I said!" he turned around, and stomped away toward the direction of Hatori's house.  
  
"Works every time," she muttered, smiling at her brilliant plan.  
  
Yuki gazed at the scene in surprise, not knowing how she managed to make Kyo forget about his fight with Haru without throwing a punch or casting an insult. He shook it off as he turned his attention back on to Haru, who had already turned back to white. "Since when did you change back?"   
  
"I don't know," he answered, looking back at Yuki, "not long ago I guess."  
  
Yuki shook his head at his dazed cousin, "let's go back to Hatori's. It's where everybody else are."  
  
The dark clouds soon covered the sky, blocking the sun away, as snowflakes slowly fell out of the sky. Kyami and Tohru sat on the porch of the house, gazing at the falling snow. "How do you feel about Yuki?" she asked suddenly, out of the blues. Tohru looked at her in surprise and suddenly a blush appeared on her face.  
  
"Yuki-kun's nice," Tohru, responded, looking away, "he's kind to me, and a great guy. He's understanding, and has great manners. He is a great friend."  
  
"A friend?" she questioned, "nothing more?"  
  
Tohru's blush deepened, "I…uh…I don't…. know…"  
  
"Do you like him? More than a friend I mean," She asked, "you don't have to be nervous. I'm not going to tell anybody. I was just asking."  
  
"Oh…" Tohru relaxed.  
  
"I don't know what's going on in your mind, but I know enough to know that you are a great person," said Kyami, smiling at the older girl, "I just wanted to tell you to follow your heart, because it's always right. When it's between listening to your head or your heart, you should always pick your heart."   
  
"Hatori raised me when I was a child. He always meant more to me than my own sister. I probably even loved him more than my own parents," she continued, "For the past few years, I've always regretted not getting to know Kana even though I knew how much she meant to him. I cared for her, even though I never got to know what she was like, I loved her like I loved the rest of my family, because I knew Hatori loved her, and that was enough for me."  
  
Tohru looked surprised at her, not knowing where it was going.  
  
"He was always mine and mine only. I was afraid of sharing him with somebody else. I was afraid she was going to take him away from me, so I stayed away, far away. On the day they've decided to get Akito's permission to get married, I was invited to go of course. But I've refused. My heart told me that I should've been there for Hatori like he was always there for me, " she paused, "but my mind told me not to go, because I knew I would get hurt, knowing the fact that he wasn't mine anymore. I didn't want to face the reality, so I refused."  
  
"I've regretted till this day about not going," she gazed up at the falling snow, catching a small one that melted instantly, "if I were there, then I could've done something to stop Akito from hurting his eye. Maybe even kept him from getting angry and allowing them to get married. If I were there, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out to be the way it did. They could've gotten married. Then maybe Hatori could've been happy with Kana. I've blamed myself and kept it on my conscious for a long time, there's not a single second when I have not been regretting for what I didn't do. Don't turn out to be like me, Tohru. Don't regret every single thing that you've ever done and did not do. Follow your heart, for it knows best."  
  
"If you really like Yuki, then tell him," she got up, and turned to the door behind her, "before it's too late. You can decide whom you like and whom you want to be with, but I can't. I'd hate to see you get hurt and end up like me," she smiled before walking out of the door, leaving Tohru there to wonder what she had heard. 


	5. The New Year's Eve

Chapter 5: The Arrival  
  
The New Year's party quickly started as everybody arrived at the main house. As Shigure said before, the Sohmas were a big family. There were at least 100 people there around the complex; the weird part was everybody seemed to know each other. The party started at 9:00 and would be finished by 1:00, so the cursed members of the family may attend the Banquet. This year was the year of the Dragons, which means it was Hatori's year to dance. (Sorry, couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Hatori wearing a Kimono and dancing. LOL, but dragon is after rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac, and Momiji danced last year, so it should be his turn.) Tohru walked around the house with Yuki, as he introduced many people to her, while Kyo was preoccupied with Kagura.   
  
The next time she saw Kyami was when Yuki and her went outside of the Main House for fresh air. Tohru found her there, talking to many people she doesn't recognized. Kyami wore a cream coloured Kimono with pink sakura flowers for patterns. She had part of her hair on the sides braided with gold ribbons, and wore a crown like hat. (You know those Japanese-ish hats that those dolls wear. It looks something like that.)  
  
"Ame-chan is pretty," said Tohru, looking at the younger girl curiously, "why is she so dressed up?"  
  
"She have to," answered Yuki, realizing what she was talking about, "she and Akito both represents our entire household. It's their responsibilities to look good in front of the guests. Ame complains about wearing those clothes every year, saying it's uncomfortable."  
  
"It's beautiful," Tohru exclaimed, as Kyami walked closer after finished greeting her guests.  
  
"You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to wear this for 7 straight hours," she muttered as she passed by Tohru, "I have to go to the main house to get Akito-san ready for the party. I'll see the two of you later."  
  
"Nice girl," said one of the people close to them, "the head is definitely lucky to have her." And some of the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go inside, before the ceremony starts," said Yuki, pulling her inside, "Every year the head of the family would have to perform a ceremony, and make a speech. We wouldn't want to miss it. I want to see what Ame decides to do this year."  
  
"Ame-chan?" asked Tohru, questionably.  
  
"She and Akito does it every year since she reached 10," answered Yuki, turning a corner, "they get to bless one new born child each year, so it may have a highly respected status within the family when it grows up and it may have a healthy life."  
  
"How wonderful! A blessing!" said Tohru excitingly, "I wonder who's going to be the lucky child?"  
  
"The first child she cast her sight on, she will take," Yuki answered, "that's why there are so many children here with their parents tonight. Our last Mistress blessed Ame before she was born, maybe that's how she ended up being one. I can't exactly think of her as blessed, getting stuck with Akito."  
  
"But she is lucky, having so many people care about her," Shigure stated, coming out of nowhere, as he cast his glance around the room, which first landed on Hatori, then Hiro, Kisa, Rin, Haru, and a lot more.  
  
"I guess you're right," Yuki answered, followed his gaze.  
  
"Nobody blessed by the head of the family had ever been cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac," continued Shigure, "that's probably why everybody takes their children here to make sure, in case one of us gets a heart attack and dies tonight."  
  
"That's not very likely to happen," said Hatori, appearing behind him with the same outfit Momiji had last year, "not if I have something to say about it."  
  
Shigure had to stuck his knuckles in to his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud, while Hatori glared at him.   
  
"It's your year to dance, Hatori-san?" asked Tohru politely, as Hatori nodded in return.  
  
"It's going to start soon," Yuki told them, cupping his ears to hear things more clearly, "I think I hear the music," just then the whisper from the crowd in front of them subsided, as two young children wearing blue kimonos stepped down the stairs, throwing cherry blossom petals. (I think I'm making it sound like a wedding or something… it's a bit too much isn't it. I'll go low from now on. Just remember, it's a New Year's ceremony that I'm making up. NOT a wedding.) Then Kyami and Akito followed behind, she rested her hand on top of his. Both wearing very formal Kimonos and wore an outer cloak looking thing on top, made of silk with beautiful patterns. As well as crown looking things. "I made it for them, since they've out grown their last one," muttered Ayame, making his way next to them. "They look good together," everybody who managed to hear him nodded in agreement.   
  
"It's about to start," Hatori whispered, "they're going outside to the shrine."  
  
As they made their way outside, the crowd followed. Akito gazed around the crowd until he cast his attention on a newborn in a blonde woman's arm to his right. He looked at Kyami as she nodded in agreement. She walked forward slowly, and gracefully, taking the child from the mother's arms, and passed it to Akito, who carried the child to the front of the shrine with Kyami by his side. "How are you feeling?" she muttered from the corner of her mouth, so only he could hear.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered softly, looking paler than usual.  
  
Both of them kneeled in front of the shrine with the child in his arms. "As the head of this family, I grant this child with the authority that he may do as he wish within this family. If we have no children, our fortune may go to this child, for I bless him with our wealth and fortune, as well as health and respect," he handed the child to Kyami, who was kneeling next to him. "Akito…?" she asked soft looking worried, as he looked at her reassuringly as if saying, you dare to question me!  
  
Everybody gasped in shock, as Tohru looked puzzled. "I didn't think they were doing it this year…" Yuki wonder out loud, and then explained, "The head of the family always choose an heir in case he has a sudden death without any children. I thought he wasn't suppose to bless the child with wealth until he reaches the age of 20, but I guess he knows he wouldn't live long enough to reach that age."  
  
"I, the mother of all Sohmas', bless this child with intelligence, love and happiness. May the child lead a happy life, loved and respected by everybody within this family," Kyami continued the ceremony after receiving the look from Akito. She bent down and kissed the child on the head, as they got up and rung the crystal bell three times, as the fireworks started above. All attentions were turned onto the fireworks, as Kyami silently returned the child back to its mother, and making her way back to Akito's side. She wrapped her arms around his, to support him, "are you sure you're ok?" she looked up to side, clearly worried about him, as he looked up at the fireworks, "we can cancel the rest of the other ceremonial plans we have for tonight if you're not feeling well," she asked unsurely.  
  
"I'm fine," he said firmly once more, "I can take care of myself," he tried to walk away, but almost fell if it hadn't for Kyami, who still had a grip on his arm, "you are not ok, you're weak," she used her free hand to feel his forehead, to his surprise. "You have a fever, I'll get Hatori, but first, let's get you back to the house, so you can rest and get something warm to drink."  
  
"I'm fine!" he said angrily, but in a low tone so they won't catch any attention.  
  
"No you're not," she said softly, looking up at his eyes, "you can yell at me all you want, but I'm not going to leave you out here in this cold, and I'm not going to believe that you're fine for even one second! You're sick, and you need rest."  
  
"Fine," he answered, turning toward the direction of the main house, "if it's going to stop you from getting lectures, then I'll go back to my room, and get some peace and quiet."  
  
"Now, that's better," she smiled, supporting his arms, and joining hands with him to keep it warm, "now if only I could find Hatori."  
  
"He's not feeling well, is he?" questioned a voice from behind them, making both of them jump.  
  
"Hatori, where did you come from?" inquired Kyami, looking a bit shocked to see him.  
  
"I realized that he must've felt sick, from the way he was looking tonight." He answered, following them back to the main house, "I'll cancel the plans for the rest of the night. Why don't you help him get back up stairs, and I'll be there in few minutes, after I get my things."  
  
They nodded in agreement, making their way up the stairs to Akito's room. In the mean while, Hatori was heading toward the exit to go back to his office. "What's the hurry Ha-san?" asked Shigure, slyly.  
  
"Akito's sick again," he answered, "the rest of the plans are cancelled for the night."  
  
"That just ruined the fun," complained Ayami, "I was looking forward to tonight's performance."  
  
~~~~At the same time, outside~~~~  
  
"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Tohru, looking up at the fireworks.  
  
"It is," Yuki agreed, looking up at it as well, "but not as pretty as you are," he looked at her as she blushed, remembering what Kyami asked her earlier that day. 'How do you feel about him? Is it more than just a friend?'  
  
"Yuki-kun, I…I…" she started uncomfortably, looking up at him, and he stared back.  
  
"I like you too," he answered smiling, knowing what she was starting. She stood there shocked as Yuki put a hand under her chin, and pulled her closer, until their lips touched. From not far behind watched a hurt and angry orange head, as he turned away and made his way back to the main house.  
  
"Looks like you've got a 38 degree fever," said Hatori, taking the thermometer out of Akito's mouth, who was lying down on his futon, with Kyami kneeling close by. "You need plenty of rest and some hot fluids. I'll give you this bottle to red pills that you need to take three times a day."  
  
Akito nodded, and turned away, looking at the fireworks from the window, "I know, I've done it before. You can go back to the party."  
  
Hatori looked at him unsurely, "I'll stay here to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Just go Hatori," said Akito, angrily, "I know you want to! I don't want anybody to stay here out of pity! Which means you to Kyami!"  
  
"I'm not staying here out of pity," she answered softly, "I'm staying here because I'm worried about you," Hatori nodded in agreement, pulling up Akito's blanket, so he'll be warmer.  
  
"I can take care of him," said Kyami, looking up at Hatori, "you better get down stairs. Most guests had already left, because of our no show. The banquet is going to start early today. You better get ready for your dance."  
  
Hatori glared at her, as she put a hand in front of her mouth to silent her laughter, like what Shigure had done earlier this evening. "I'm going to go now, but I'll be back later to check on you."  
  
Soon he exited the room, followed by the sound of the sliding door closing. "Are you hungry?" she asked, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes, "I can get you something to eat if you want."  
  
"I'm fine," he answered for what seemed like the 5th time that day, "you can go down stairs if you want something to eat."  
  
"I'm alright," she responded, putting the wet towel on his head, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired," he answered, gazing at her, "Why don't you hate me?"  
  
She looked at him surprised, "what for?"  
  
"For controlling your life, and making it miserable," he answered, looking up at her weakly, "I knew how much you loved Haru, but I made you break up with him."  
  
"You didn't make me," she answered, helping Akito sit up to take his pills, "I did it willingly, because I knew you were right."  
  
He leaned against her arms for support as he inserted the pills into his mouth. Kyami brought the cup of water up to his mouth as he took a mouthful to help him swallow the bitter pills. "Now take some rest," she demanded, "you'll feel better when you wake up."  
  
He nodded, turning the opposite direction of her, before whispering, "Go down stairs and keep the guests company. It's rude when neither the Head nor the Mistress are present."  
  
"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" she asked, running her hands in his hair.  
  
"I'm just taking a rest, I'm not going anywhere. Course I'll be fine!" he answered, as she got up, and left the room quietly.  
  
'He's nice and considerate when he's sick… I guess all he needs are people who cares about him,' she thought to herself before entering the main room. "Hey," said a familiar as she walked up, when she looked up, she found herself gazing into a pair of beautiful grey eyes. "Haru?" she asked questionably.   
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," he told her, "so, how've you been?"  
  
"Good… I guess," she felt uncomfortable looking into those eyes that she knew so well, "what about you?"  
  
"Been better," he answered, looking slightly down, "I still can't believe Rin broke up with me without a good reason when I thought things were going so well. I guess I'm not exactly as realizing things, am I? Happened twice without me actually knowing so."  
  
"Listen," she said softly, trying to comfort him, "I'm sorry for hurting you, and I have to admit it was hard for me to break up with you, because I really did love you then."  
  
"Then why did you say that…" he trailed off  
  
"Because I didn't want to lead you on, when I knew I couldn't be with you," she answered, "you knew my curse."  
  
"I guess so…" he responded, looking at her unsuresly, "now the similar thing had happened again. I can't believe I lost another woman I loved," he looked away, "but I'll get her back somehow," he said determined  
  
"You will," she smiled, looking up at him sadly, "I better go now. I'll see you later." 


End file.
